Friends Forever
by Paige Collins
Summary: Song fic with Victamin C "Graduation". A co-authored story with Paige and Meghan/Jinx.


Friends Forever

By: Paige Collins and Meghan/Jinx24

Paige's Authors Note: You know how hard it is to type lyrics? DO YOU KNOW??? Oh yeah, I just got Megamorphs #4 and nearly freaked. I was dancing 'round the bookstore, singing and stuff. I worship Animorphs. But do the Animorphs look evil to you? I mean, Marco looks crazy and so does Rachel. Jake looks like a girl, Cassie looks like some fat girl at my school and Tobias…don't go there. But it's good. And I've seen Marco and Rachel somewhere before…also I got the other new one and I was happy.

Meghan's Authors' Note: This is to the tune of Vitamin C's "Graduation", case you didn't know…

__

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25,

I keep thinking times will never change,

Keep on thinking things will always be the same,

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track,

And if you got something you need to say,

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day,

Marco threw the Frisbee to Jake. It knocked him in the head. He threw it to Ax. The triangle went around and around.

Rachel leaned over. "He is so cute," she said, pointing to a small picture of a guy.

Cassie snorted loudly. " No he isn't. Jake is." She added the last part with a small grin.

Rachel's mouth formed in a small thin line. Then she made a gagging sound and they both laughed.

Tobias, alone, stared into the crashing, white waves. The bird of him wanted to fly. The sea, he thought, often reflected moods. Like calm, cool water, and mad storms. 

Rachel jumped up and dashed across the sand. And plopped down next to Tobias.

"Hi. What are you thinking about?" She looked across the water and met Tobias's gaze.

"Nothing." He continued to stare into the horizon.

Rachel fidgeted. What was it he didn't want to say?

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about us."

"Us? Me and you?"

"No. The Animorphs."

He started to continue but Cassie sat down. "Hi Rachel and Tobias."

"Hi," answered Rachel. Cassie took a look at Tobias and mouthed "what's with him?"

Rachel shrugged.

"I was just thinking about how we-" he started, but Marco and Jake and Ax came barreling down the shoreline. And jumped right down.

"What's up Toby?" asked Marco.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About," he stretched his legs in the cool water, "About us. Where we're going in the future."

__

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down,

These memories are playing like a film without sound,

I keep thinking of that night in June,

I didn't know much of love,

But it came too soon,

And there was me and you,

And then we got real cool,

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me,

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared,

Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair,

And this is how it feels,

"Future, huh?" Marco said.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

Tobias shrugged. "I don't know. I was just thinking, okay? Just thinking…" He let the words hang in the air.

"That's fine. Just why the future?" Rachel said.

"I don't know. Life's going by real fast, and we can't stop it. Maybe someday, along the way, we should stop and think about what we're doing," Tobias said.

"Or having for dinner," Marco said.

Cassie laughed gently.

"I know what Cassie thinking," Marco said. "I do!"

Jake got up an annoyed look.

They sat in silence, just considering their next words.

"I don't know what I'll be doing in the future," Jake said. 

"Neither do I, but I really don't care," Rachel said.

"I'll…I'll probably be fighting the Yeerks," Ax replied.

"Unless we beat them before that-" Jake began.

"Which I don't see happening," Marco said, cutting in quickly. Marco sighed. "We'd probably be all working at Burger King or something."

"Or be a model, a comedian, a…I don't know, a veterinarian, and uh, whatever he wants to do," Cassie said.

"I think maybe I'd be the model." Rachel grinned, slightly teasing Cassie's fashion sense.

"And I thought I'd be," Marco muttered. 

They all laughed.

"Marco would be the comedian. Or the homeless person," Rachel said.

"I didn't say homeless person," Cassie said and Rachel began to whistle.

__

As we go on

We remember,

All the times we,

Had together,

And as our lives change

Come whatever,

We will still be,

Friends forever,

"Yeah, I know." She winked at Marco.

"So," said Jake, "What do you want to do when you get older?"

"Well," said Cassie, "I'd like to be a vet."

"We knew that," Marco laughed. "I don't know what I'd like to be… I've never told anyone this, but it seems like the time for confession. You what I'd secretly like to be?"

"What?!" prodded Rachel, thoroughly engrossed in this topic.

"Well…"

"C'mon!" 

"Okay… I'd like to be a millionaire."

"Wouldn't we all!" laughed Rachel. "I thought it would be something really stupid. I wish I was a millionaire too."

"I didn't tell you how I wanted to become one."

Her laughing ceased.

"How?"

"I want to be a male model."

"For Men's Short Clothing Catalog?"

"No… like a body builder," said Marco, trying not to giggle. He didn't look very sincere. 

The Animorphs looked at each other for a moment.

Then they burst out laughing, even Marco.

"Like I'd ever be a male model," said Marco. Then added, "Not that I'm not handsome enough, I just wouldn't want to."

"Well, I love pictures. Like paintings and sketches. I'd like to be an artist," said Tobias.

"I'd maybe like to be a lawyer. Not a model. Modeling isn't my style. Maybe a gymnast."

"I don't know… I think…"

"What do ya wanna be, Big Jake?" said Marco punching his arm.

"A doctor, or a basketball player."

"All types…"

"What do you want to be, Ax?"

"I-I well, (wuh-ell), would like to be-ee, when I as a chu-ild, I always wanted to be be-be-be-be-be a hero."

"Well there is different ways to becoming a hero," said Cassie.

"Yeah," said Marco, "Stick with us and your dream will come true." Then he winced. "That sounded sooo Disney."

"Maybe we'll figure it out sometime," said Tobias.

__

So if we get the big jobs,

And we make the big money,

When we look back now will our jokes still be funny,

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule,

Will little brainy Bobby be a stockbroker man?

Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with our tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not good-bye,

Keep on thinking that it's time to fly,

And this is how it feels

"Sometime," said Jake, "But in the mean time let's just enjoy our life. I mean the life we have when we're not fighting Yeerks."

Rachel shuddered. "I thought no one mentioned that!"

Jake smiled. "Sigh," he said.

"Does anyone have anything to drink?"

"You could go get some Cokes from the hot dog stand," suggested Cassie.

"Okay. What's everyone want?"

"You paying?" asked Rachel.

"No, but Jake is," Marco replied as Jake groaned and dug a wad of money out of his pocket.

"Okay, I'll ask again…"

"I want a… an orange soda," said Rachel.

"In your dog bowl?"

"Coke," said Cassie, shooting a glance to Rachel then Marco.

"I want a root beer," said Jake.

"Same," said Tobias.

"I want a Cherry Coke," said Ax. And Marco left with their orders.

Cassie leaned her head on Jake's shoulder. Sighed and watched the ocean. Rachel smiled at Tobias. For now, the future could wait.

Marco walked across the sand. "Yahh! Dang, it's hot!"

Jake took his drink. "Man, Marco think you could've gotten it any dirtier?" he said, examining the sand on the lid.

"So-o-orry. I tripped. That's why I got straws. The tops of the cans are filled with sand." 

Rachel rolled her eyes. And cleaned the top of her drink off. But, she took a straw anyway for safety measures.

"I swear," said Marco, "That guy up there was on drugs. Either that or he was seriously stupid."

"Why?"

"He was like "Duh, cherry? Duh… Coke?"

"Marco's future occupation." Rachel took a sip. "Running a fast food stand." Then she smiled good-naturedly to show she was kidding, but really getting him back for the dog joke. Marco smiled back mockingly, and laughed.

"Mmm… I'm hungry," said Marco. 

"Let's get a burger," said Rachel. "Nah, I'm not really hungry. Let's stay on the beach."

Marco frowned. Tried to crack a weak joke, then shut up.

"Jake and Cassie will marry, Rachel and Tobias will marry, and I'll marry… and Ax'll marry… gee, we need more female Animorphs."

"NO!" Came the response.

"I was just thinking, inking, that I have learned a lot about humans," said Ax, "And now, ow, I glad…ad… that I was rescued by you humans, mans, in particular."

"Wow," said Cassie, "That was sweet."

Jake looked at Cassie and took her hand.

__

As we go on,

We remember,

All the time we,

Had together,

And as our lives change,

Come whatever,

We will still be,

Friends forever,

La, la, la, la…

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

La, la, la, la…

We will still be friends forever,

They were all silent.

"Tobias, have a question," Rachel said.

"Shoot."

"Um, just out of curiosity, _why_ where we talking about this in the first place? I mean, who got us on the subject?"

"Tobias did. Sitting here, all 'what are we going to do? I was just wondering.' And, yes, I'd like to know too. _Why_?"

Tobias looked out across the water, crashing 'long the shoreline.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I figured we're having to grow up too fast, and our lives are going by quickly, and we need to decide what we're going to do instead of waiting till the last minute and where in the future and we don't know where we're going."

"You emphasized that already. I think," Marco said.

After a small silence, Rachel said, "Or you were just letting your mind wander."

Tobias laughed. "I guess so."

"It's not a crime." Cassie smiled. "But still want to know."

"Hate to break it to you Cass, but that's a while from now," Rachel said, patting her lightly on the shoulder.

"Maybe it is. I think Tobias is right. We _should _be thinking about our futures."

"Or survival. That's our main thing right now, so don't get us focused on another thing right now. Winning, is more like it," Marco replied coldly. 

Jake shot him a look. It was supposed to be a day of relaxing and stuff.

Rachel was the one who spoke. "Well, that's fine Tobias. You want to think about our future, rush our childhood, fine. I, for one, am going to get some water. Anyone wanna go wade?"

Rachel took off. She scooted down the sand and splashed around in the water.

"I agree with Rachel. See ya'!" Jake said, and danced down to the water.

They all looked at Marco. Marco calmly stood up and splashed down the shore. Ax got up. They gathered up their bags and things.

Then took a long walk down the shore, laughing and talking and splashing. Like happy friends they used to be.

"I don't have any towels or we'd go swimming," said Rachel.

"Ah it's okay," said Cassie.

"I don't want to swim." Jake leaned over and kissed Cassie on the cheek. Cassie smiled shyly. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Cassie it's not like he's never kissed you."

"Yes," said Cassie, "It's not everyday, and I enjoy the little things."

Rachel shook her head in bewilderment. "You two."

Rachel took of her shoes, so she could go deeper. Cassie took off her shoes too. Jake and Ax and Marco began to throw the Frisbee again. Tobias laughed suddenly.

"What's with you?" asked Marco.

Tobias laughed again. "You know it's pretty funny."

"What?"

"We- have a world to save," he said, laughing, "And… we're on the beach acting like nothing's up."

"Oh boy," said Marco, with a sideways frown, "More of Bird-boys philosophy."

Tobias got up and walked over to Rachel. And threw his shoes to the shore. "Mind if I join you?"

"No prob. Come on wading is fun."

Ax looked at Tobias and Rachel. Then at Cassie and Jake. He looked sad somehow. Then he shook it off.

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Will we survive it out there?

Will we make it somehow?

I guess I thought this would never end,

And suddenly it's like we're women and men,

Will the past be a shadow that will us 'round?

Will these memories fade when we leave this town?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not good-bye,

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly,

"What's wrong?" asked Cassie, noticing Ax's frown. 

"I have to demorph in about thirty minutes," he said.

"So?"

"Well," he said, "You humans, fascinate me."

"Was that a compliment?"

The rest of the Animorphs sat down. "Or a complaint?" asked Rachel.

"Well… you rescued me. Made… ad… friends…inds…with me, and I think I've grown very close to you."

"Really?" asked Jake.

"Yes," said Ax. "But I have a question…"

"What is it?" asked Tobias.

"What is so scary, or strange to you about departing?"

"Well," said Cassie, "Leaving your friends is kinda tricky."

"Sad."

"Yeah."

"But what is the big problem…oblem… with… us leaving?"

"We already told-"

"Because…u-sah… I already know where we'll be when we get older. Ten of your years from now."

"Where?" asked Tobias.

"I know where we will be. We will be right here."

"Right in this town?" asked Marco.

"Not necessarily, but I know where ever we are, we will be together," he said.

Cassie grinned at Ax. "Yeah. Friends forever."

__

As we gone on,

We remember,

All the times we,

Had together,

And as our lives change,

Come whatever,

We still be friends forever.

We will still be friends forever…


End file.
